


The Deal (From Now Unto Forever)

by TroubleIWant



Series: Wolf!Derek [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TroubleIWant/pseuds/TroubleIWant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an alternate follow-up to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2336294">In Your Eyes I see Somebody I Used to Know</a>, and will not make much sense without reading that first!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Deal (From Now Unto Forever)

 

*

“I scooped your poop,” Stiles says matter of factly, pointing the spatula at Derek. “You do the dishes, from now unto forever. That’s the deal.”

“Sorry, you already agreed to ‘in sickness and in health,’” Derek quotes primly. “I can’t be held accountable for anything that happened in that particular period.”

“A year of scooping poop,” Stiles says sadly. “And you threw up on my favorite shirt.”

“It was that orange and blue mess, wasn’t it? Even colorblind I have better taste than you,” Derek says, but he takes the sponge and starts scrubbing out the crusty bowl of dried pancake batter.

“Aw, you love my fashion sense,” Stiles says, nuzzling his nose into Derek’s back, trailing his fingers over his hips. “You’re so hot when you’re domestic.”

“Hm, I suppose the deal is sex whenever you want it, from now unto forever?”

“Well you weren’t exactly holding up your end of the conjugal duties for that year, pal.”

Derek chuckles. “What, you never thought, ‘heck, a little peanut butter…’”

Stiles goes still behind him.

“Too soon for the bestiality jokes?” Derek says, strained. “God, I’m disgusting. It’s always too soon. I didn’t mean that, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, it’s not too soon,” Stiles says, wrapping his hands around Derek’s middle. “This is how we deal. I like it.”

“Okay,” Derek says, gently. It’s just a story to him, he doesn’t always remember how bad that year must have been for Stiles, especially because his husband tries to pretend it was all fine. Scott’s his only barometer, and even the Alpha seems to keep the worst of what happened back.

“I did once,” Stiles says out of the blue. “Not really, I mean, but...I used to let you sleep in the bed, because I couldn’t fall asleep alone. And you know how I am in the mornings. I was just half awake and there’s just this big, warm weight next to me that I knew was you. And I kind of, pushed against you I guess. Of course there was fur everywhere and I woke up all the way after a second, super grossed out.” He laughs, sort of--just a quick exhale of breath. “After that I’d lock you out of the room. Not that I could explain that to you at the time, and for weeks you’d just sit by the door and whine...” He breaks off, voice shaking.

Derek strokes Stiles’ arm, leaving a wet, soapy trail that neither of them care about. “I’m sorry,” he says, because it seems like the right thing to say.

“You don’t remember anything?”

“No,” Derek admits. “Sense memories, sometimes. Fragments.”

Stiles nods, cheek rubbing on Derek’s shirt. “I’m glad. I was a wreck for most of it, it’s good you don’t remember all the things I said.” Derek pulls Stiles’ elbows in a little tighter around him.

“Are you mad I left you at the preserve?” Stiles says after a long moment, in a small voice.

“I’m not mad,” Derek assures him. “You came back for me, Stiles. You saved me. I can’t believe you held out hope as long as you did.”

‘“In sickness and in health,’” Stiles quotes back, and Derek pulls him around so they’re face to face, cages him against the counter and kisses him deeply. He can feel Stiles’ mouth curve into a smile, relaxing.

“There were also walksies,” Stiles murmurs against Derek’s cheek. “I think that at least two years of doing all the yardwork would be fair.”

“Six months,” Derek says. “And you never mention poop scooping again.”


End file.
